Cometas Van Al Aire
by Madame Poulain
Summary: — ¡TE ODIO!. — ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto me odias? —Así te odio, mucho. De ida y venida al cielo. —Pues yo te voy a mostrar cuánto es lo que no me odias. Y adora un poquito más a esa niña porque por ella conoce lo bien que se siente volar.Sakura/Syaoran. Reeditado


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo de CLAMP.

* * *

—**Cometas Van Al Aire—**

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those green eyes_

_.._

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way._

_.._

Sakura se sienta cada tarde en el alféizar de la ventana de su recámara, que está en el segundo piso de su casa. Desde allí observa que Tomoeda es más grande de lo que dicen y más pequeño de lo que parece, es una ciudad que ella ha explorado a fondo, pero que de todas formas le gusta seguir observando, porque cada segundo hay algo nuevo por ver. Entonces, estando sentada ahí, con las piernas cruzadas y su mirada clavada en la infinidad, su mente comienza a divagar, a ella le gusta pensar pero más imaginar.

Ahora, en ese mismo instante va pasando Tomoyo con su perro, se detiene, la saluda con la mano, y sigue su curso, al rato ella ha de volver a pasar a tomar una taza de chocolate con su amiga, la niña de los ojos verdes. Después, Sakura vuelve su mirada al infinito a pensar y observar. Hay tantos detalles que le gustan, como que el gato negro de su vecina se trepe al cerezo que está enfrente y después no pueda bajarse, que los niños de la casa de la esquina pasen corriendo volando papalotes, o que su pequeña amiguita Akari la espere en la acera de la calle con su muñeca de porcelana y desde abajo le pida con su melodiosa voz de duende que juegue con ella, entonces Sakura no se negará a regalarle una sonrisa y salir corriendo a jugar, porque le encanta pasar momentos con esa adorable niña.

Es que, en el fondo, tocando su corazón y volando con su alma, Sakura sigue siendo una niña con dulces mejillas que se sonrojan fácilmente, que le encanta jugar a las muñecas y las tardes en el parque son como una canción de verano para poder disfrutar de la vida, donde las nubes son gotas de algodón y el arcoiris que sale después de la lluvia conduce al tesoro que tanto desea.

Ella, aunque tenga dieciséis primaveras contando su vida, es todavía una pequeña persona que le gusta ir de compras con Tomoyo y hablar de lo bueno que está Syaoran pero lo estúpido que es, lo mismo que seguir pensando que su papá es el mejor hombre sobre la vía láctea.

Sakura piensa que la vida es mejor con chocolate caliente compartido con su mejor amiga en las noches de los martes, que jugar con su vecinita de cinco años es lo más cercano a tener una hermanita y que los papalotes aunque no lleguen a Marte, por lo menos pueden tocar el cielo, como ella lo hace en su mundo. Y eso la hace especial, porque a sus dieciséis años es la única que piensa de esa forma, le encanta y no lo va a dejar de hacer sólo porque todas las demás chicas piensen en tener al más guapo de los chicos por novio, aunque eso implique no mezclar sentimientos. Tomoyo la comprende, porque también en algunos momentos le gusta pensar así, aunque ella sea más madura.

Ella piensa que son pocas las personas que comprenden que vivir en un mundo rosa es mejor que existir en uno donde se vendan puros estereotipos de mujeres delgadas, donde todo es inexistente, falso, tonto, plástico e irreal. Muchos la tachan de inmadura y que debe crecer para convertirse en la mujer adolescente que debe ser. Pero Sakura no va a cambiar porque se lo exija el mundo, ella es auténtica y le gusta ser como es. Todo es mejor así.

**…**

Son las dos de la tarde. Sakura va caminando por un pasillo de la escuela, hace demasiado calor y pequeñas gotas de sudor le escurren por la frente. Va cantando y saltando, tarareando una canción que le encanta y que habla más o menos de los días de lluvia que están por llegar. En la mano lleva un listón que va meciendo sin parar, al mismo ritmo que ella va. Hay alguien que la observa desde lejos.

Syaoran está recargado sobre la pared del salón de laboratorio, apoyándose con una pierna, la otra la tiene contra el muro, con las manos cruzadas y una sonrisa fanfarrona que tan bien se le dan a él. Kinomoto hace exactamente cincuenta y tres segundos que acaba de pasar con su fragancia por allí. Y él ha captado que lleva una sonrisa infantil sobre sus labios, como la que siempre lleva y que a él se le antoja probar. Aunque lleva treinta pasos de ventaja sobre él, la sigue con la mirada y se le ocurre que le puede alegrar el día.

Empieza a caminar con paso ligero y grandes zancadas, es alto, pronto la alcanza. Aunque va detrás de ella, Sakura percibe que alguien la sigue y sabe que ese alguien es un tonto estúpido que la saca de sus casillas por lo inmaduro que es. Aprieta el paso con la esperanza de perderlo, pero él le sigue el juego y no la deja que se valla tan lejos. Pronto se posiciona a su lado y le habla al oído, lo que ella tanto odia.

—El rosa te sienta bien.

Lo que quiere es que lo voltee a ver y lo consigue fácilmente. Sakura gira su cabeza y se topa con la mirada burlona de Syaoran sobre ella.

—Pero más esa muñeca que llevabas ayer. De seguro son las mejores amigas—. Ella ya está a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades, está harta de la estupidez de él, de que no pierde ninguna oportunidad para obstaculizarle la vida, pero no logra decirla nada, él se empieza a reír sin parar y sigue su camino sin voltear a verla, dejándola con las mejillas arreboladas de un color granate y el ceño fruncido.

Syaoran Li es experto en sacar de sus casillas a Sakura, y siempre lo logra. Parece que es lo único que tiene que hacer. Lo tiene que admitir, no disfruta ninguna otra cosa más que el hacerla enojar, porque es más hermosa cuando está enojada y él no puede evitar que le rezumbe el corazón cuando intenta retarlo y el muy cobarde salga huyendo.

**…**

Tomoyo lo espera a la salida de la escuela. Lleva varios minutos cuidando que el muy idiota salga con la bola de sus amigos, igual de idiotas que él. La mochila le pesa una tonelada pero no importa, ella tiene algo que decirle, una verdad muy importante y que ya es hora de que ese pedazo de animal lo sepa.

Vuelve a ver hacia la puerta, y por fin sale. Tomoyo tiene razón, los miércoles son los mejores días para halar las orejas.

—Li, ven para acá.

Syaoran va con su andar desgarbado y sonriendo sin parar. La sonrisa nunca se le borra, no existe alguien que se la pueda borrar. Saluda a Tomoyo y le pregunta qué es lo que quiere.

—Decirte que dejes de ser un reverendo cobarde y actúes. Eso es lo que quiero decirte.

Él frunce el ceño, porque le molesta la actitud de sabelotodo que adopta Tomoyo, cuando se pone así es insoportable y a nadie le cae bien que le digan sus verdades.

—No me molestes. No estoy para tus tonterías. Así que… déjame pasar.

Empieza a caminar, pero al segundo paso la chica lo toma de un brazo bruscamente haciéndolo regresar, todavía no ha terminado y tiene mucho por decir.

—Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te dignas en preguntar porqué rayos te lo digo.

—Seguro que por una tontería.

— ¡¿Tontería es decirte que dejes de hacer el papel de payaso y le digas a Sakura que estás coladito por ella?—. Lo grita, lo expande, hace eco para que todo mundo lo escuche, a ver si Sakura todavía anda por allí.

Syaoran le tapa la boca con la mano y unos nervios tremendos invaden todo su ser, haciendo que una picazón lo atormente. Tomoyo se logra zafar de su agarre.

—Cállate y no digas tonterías. Eso no es cierto.

—Si eso no es cierto, entonces ¿porqué siempre la molestas?—. Se pone las manos en las caderas con forma de jarra y taconea con un pie.

—Me molesta su actitud de niña, eso es todo.

—Entonces quítasela.

No logra que ella le diga algo más, porque coge su mochila y camina muy deprisa. No va a dejar que la alcance. ¡No señor!. Lo más divertido es bajarle esa pose de yo-mando-aquí y su cara de desconcierto, porque el muy tonto se ha quedado con la duda de cómo, maldita sea, le va a quitar lo infantil a esa estúpida niña.

Los demás alumnos de la escuela comienzan a salir en tropel, sus amigos lo están esperando, pero él no hace caso, se queda meditando por un momento y se hala de los cabellos, porque es un tonto al pensar en cómo quitarle lo inmaduro a Sakura si eso no le corresponde. Se quiebra la cabeza pensando en algo que no le toca hacer a él.

**…**

Va pasando cerca del parque que está por la casa de Kinomoto, no es que a él le interese saber lo que hace esa mocosa por las tardes, al contrario, eso es lo último que le importa. Syaoran camina por allí porque la heladería que queda dos cuadras más allá de ese parque, tiene los mejores helados de frambuesa, sus favoritos, y justo esa tarde se le antojó uno, por eso anda paseando por esos lugares, no por otra cosa, que quede claro, porque luego las mejores amigas de las chiquillas estúpidas piensan otras cosas raras.

Atraviesa el parque mirando a los niños que juegan futbol, escuchando el murmullo de los pájaros y pensando que las mariposas son preciosas y los seres más afortunados por poder volar, porque su secreto más secreto de Syaoran es que él quiere volar, pero no puede, no tiene alas. También ve que por allí anda Kinomoto.

Quiere algo de diversión, así que se desvía de su camino y la sigue. A ver qué tonterías hace. De seguro que está jugando con la niña rubia con la que la ve seguido. Y sí, eso es lo que hace. Un borrón morado va y viene, corriendo y saltando. Es Sakura. Otro borrón verde va detrás de ella, es la pequeña vecinita. Estan correteando y brincando, con un papalote azul con forma de estrella. La sonrisa le baila entre los labios, los ojos entrecerrados por el sol le brillan y sus pequeñas manos las agita en un vaivén sin ritmo. A él le encantaría tomar esas manos entre las suyas y probar su sonrisa —ha de ser tan dulce como la dueña—, lástima que no lo pueda hacer.

El viento de la tarde mece el papalote, lo trae y lo lleva, formando espirales concéntricas. Ellas no están consientes de que alguien las observa con ahínco, con fervor, queriendo participar de su ceremonia, con alegría. Pero así como el aire les juega a su favor, también lo hace en contra y pronto lleva al papalote estelar a estamparse contra un manzano que todavía tiene florecillas muy pequeñas. A Akari se le llenan sus ojos de agua porque la diversión se ha terminado y lo peor es que se ha quedado sin su precioso papalote. Sakura no puede ver llorar a su amiguita y corre hacia el árbol.

Desde abajo observa en qué parte ha caído. Está atrapado en una de las ramas de en medio, ella puede trepar y bajarlo, eso no será problema. Así que lo hace. Coloca una mano sobre una de las ramas bajas, sube un pie y comienza a escalar. No es muy alto, sólo dos o tres metros y logrará su cometido.

Syaoran se acerca un poco más, con su típica sonrisa juguetona. No sabe que Sakura guste de trepar árboles, así que eso es nuevo, mañana le va a decir lo adorable que se ve trepando como gatito al manzano.

Sakura llega a la rama en donde esta atorado el papalote, con una mano agarrada a la rama y con la otra sobre el papel con forma de estrella, logra desenredarlo y comienza la bajada. Pero esos dos metros al final resultan ser siete. Entonces, los oídos le zumban, las manos se le resbalan por el sudor y se dice internamente que no vea hacia abajo. Apenas ha dado dos pasos cuando uno de sus pies se resbala, perdiendo el equilibrio. Ella grita y todo se congela. Cierra los ojos, se aferra a la rama del árbol. Allí se va a quedar, no quiere bajar.

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!, se reprocha internamente. Por querer hacerle un favor a su amiga bajando el papalote, ahora está metida en un aprieto un poco —mucho— alto, del cual no quiere bajar, porque si lo hace se va a caer y romper el cráneo —_ ¡con la vida por delante que le falta seguir!_—, no hay nadie que la ayude, nadie.

A Syaoran le retumba el corazón en la garganta, pierde el pulso y su mirada se hiela. El grito de Sakura le desgarra el alma. Corre y no le importa que Kinomoto se de cuenta de que la estaba observando. Llega al manzano y le grita que baje con mucho cuidado. Ella sigue con los ojos cerrados, entre sueños oye que alguien le grita, pero no reconoce la voz.

—Abre los ojos.

—¡NOO!

—Si. Ábrelos para que puedas bajar—. Ella niega con la cabeza, no suelta sus manos de la rama del manzano, pero intenta lo que esa persona le dice. La vista se le nubla. No distingue casi nada.

—Suelta el papalote.

Ella así lo hace, no le importa donde caiga, ya no le importa que se rompa, lo que quiere es bajar y vivir.

—Voy a subir por ti.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza. Da gracias al cielo porque alguien haya escuchado su grito y la valla a ayudar.

Syaoran llega hasta donde está Sakura colgando y le habla muy quedito al oído, como suele hacerle, pero esta vez con un tono dulce, con cariño, para no asustarla.

—Abre los ojos, Sakura. Nada te va a pasar. Yo estoy contigo.

Los abre, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y allí, con siete metros arriba del suelo, con el miedo latiéndoles en la boca, siente una inmensa calidez en el corazón. La abraza y juntos comienzan a bajar. Él no suelta su mano, y ella lo agarra con desesperación, no lo quiere perder.

Cuando tocan el pasto del jardín, abre bien los ojos y se topa con la mirada preocupada de Syaoran. Hasta ese momento se da cuenta de quien es la persona que la ha ayudado a bajar. Ella se tropieza, cae y se lleva a Syaoran.

El césped pica debajo de su espalda, las manos de él están sobre su cabeza, el cielo gira muy rápido, las mejillas se le desbordan del sonrojo y el estúpido adolescente que siempre la molesta, está intentando juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero Sakura lo empuja, se levanta y sale corriendo.

No es lo mismo besar a Syaoran en la boca con dieciséis años de adolescencia, que el beso de Yukito en la frente a los diez de la infancia.

**…**

—Eres un pedazo de animal.

Él la mira indignado, con tristeza y coraje, porque ella siempre se encierra en su burbuja y no lo deja entrar. Él quiere estar dentro de su mundo, compartirlo, quiere que le dé una oportunidad para que lo conozca mejor y se quite esa mala idea acerca de él. Lo que más desea es compartir su amor con ella.

Sakura se sacude el agua del uniforme y exprime su cabello. Ésta hecha un sopa, toda empapada, hasta los huesos y ya está estornudando, resfrío seguro va a tener, todo por culpa de ese idiota que tiene enfrente.

—No tenías porqué venir corriendo.

—Discúlpame.

Syaoran baja la mirada avergonzado, Kinomoto tiene razón, si él no hubiera venido corriendo, ella no estaría dentro de la fuente del parque, toda mojada. Sakura se sorprende, él nunca pide perdón y menos a ella, más fácil sería que ella se lo pidiera.

—Pero es que tú también tienes la culpa—. Era mucho pedir que Syaoran reconociera sus errores sin hacer que los demás también pagaran— Porque no tenías que correr como psicópata cuando me viste, no entiendo porqué lo haces, ahora yo no te hecho nada.

—Exacto. No hagas nada, no preguntes nada, déjame ir.

—¡No!

Y él le cierra el paso. Ayer estuvieron a punto de besarse, ya sentía sus labios bajo los suyos cuando la muy infantil lo empujó y salió huyendo como la cobarde que es. Ahora es de vida o muerte saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, no se pueden quedar sin hablar.

Lo mira con los ojos incendiándose, lo reta, le gusta hacerlo, no lo puede impedir, pero en esta ocasión ella tiene mucho que perder, sabe que él va a ganar y se irá a regodear en su vanidad de ser mejor que ella, aunque lo quiere impedir, no lo puede hacer, él _siempre _gana.

Comienza a caminar de nuevo, ahora con la mochila a sus espaldas e igual de mojada que antes, pero con el genio hasta las mejillas. Syaoran Li se las va a pagar, lo jura. Aunque él es más astuto y la vuelve a acorralar.

—Sólo te dejo marchar si me dices porqué huiste de mí ayer.

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Ésta vez Syaoran cede, la deja pasar, ella camina con paso elegante, con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa de _ahora yo soy la mejor_ y que él no le ve, pero que pronto se desvanece.

—¡Cobarde!—. Le grita, para que lo escuche con esas orejotas de niña mimada que tiene, donde sólo oye lo que le conviene y no lo que debe, porque a Sakura no le gusta que tarados como él le digan sus verdades.

—¿Qué dijiste?—. Vuelve sobre sus pasos, con una mueca de coraje que le explota sobre la cara y el enojo hirviéndole en las venas. Ahora sí que se ha pasado con sus acusaciones, es algo inadmisible.

—¡Cobarde. Cobarde. Cobarde! ¡Eres una cobarde!

Patalea y patalea, su orgullo acaba de sufrir una estocada que duele y muy adentro, su dignidad se ha visto pisoteada, no lo puede impedir. Ese mocoso que tiene enfrente es un tarado, idiota, imbécil, que no sabe lo que dice ni hace, que sólo vive por y para fastidiarla, nunca entenderá que con esas palabras la daña más que con golpes, que duelen más que nada y sobretodo viniendo de _él_.

—Yo soy ninguna cobarde. Tú— lo apunta con el dedo, como incriminándolo, porque él es malo, muy malo, es un ladrón, porque…— tú eres lo peor.

—Pero así me amas—. Abre sus manos y le sonríe con soberbia, porque sabe que esa carta que ha jugado es la mejor de todas, Sakura se tiene que dar por vencida, contra eso no puede luchar, no tiene porqué luchar.

—Tarado. Tú… tú no entiendes nada, nunca entenderás.

—Explícame. Dime cómo me amas.

—¡TE ODIO!

—¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto me odias?

Syaoran poco a poco se va acercando hasta ella, quiere estar a su lado, desea saber si lo que dice es cierto, aunque él, muy dentro, ya sabe que no es real. Pero así como él se acerca, ella retrocede un paso y no la intimida su mirada, la sostiene. Siempre lo ha de retar.

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto es mucho? Muéstrame.

Sakura abre sus manos a todo lo largo que puede.

—Así te odio, mucho. De ida y venida al cielo.

Ya no puede retroceder más, atrás de ella está la fuente, no tiene escapatoria, y en frente, cerca de su pecho, donde late como diez mil mariposas su corazón, se encuentra Syaoran, que la ha tomado de las manos suavemente.

—Pues yo te voy a mostrar cuánto es lo que _no_ me odias.

—Syaoran, no hagas ninguna de tus tonterías porque si no…

Sus palabras han quedado al aire, donde no se escuchan. Syaoran por fin puede probar de qué sabor es la sonrisa de Sakura. La ha tomado desprevenida, ha juntado sus labios con los de ella y promete no soltarlos muy pronto, pero es que tampoco la ha pillado tan desprevenida, su cercanía ya le decía que él quería besarla y lo ha hecho. Ella no conoce los besos, no sabe a qué saben, ni en qué consisten, es una mujer con alma de niña, este es su primer beso y el muy idiota se lo ha robado, sin permiso, sin que ella lo viera venir. Y cómo le encanta. Cierra sus ojos y deja que la esencia de él penetre en su alma. Hay tanta ternura en ese instante, tanda dulzura, que no quiere que termine.

Su sonrisa sabe a alma de niña, como siempre lo supo, huele a cerezas, parece de menta. Syaoran que tampoco ha besado jamás en su vida, puede decir que ese fue el mejor momento de todos esos años que ha pasado a su lado de ella, pero estando lejos, sin poder tocarla. Jura que se beso hace que despegue sus pies del suelo y se eleve. Y adora un poquito más de lo que ya lo hace a esa niña adorable que tiene a su lado, porque por ella conoce lo bien que se siente volar.

—¡Ves cuánto es lo poco que me odias y lo mucho que me amas!

Tomoyo es una mentirosa. El primer beso no contiene nubes de algodón ni bostezos de sol como su amiga le dijo. No, claro que no. El primer beso es amor, chocolate, estrellas, niños tontos e instantes de fotografía.

—Idiota—. Le pone las manos atrás de su cabeza, y junta su cara con la de él. Unas sonrisas despegan en sus labios. Son felices.

—Pero así me quieres.

—Así te quiero.

—Como yo te quiero con tus muñecas. Ah, también me encanta volar papalotes.

Por fin la niña ha decidido crecer y convertirse en mujer, pero sigue habitando en ella la chiquilla de coletas que se mecen cuando brinca, la que nunca ha de desaparecer.

Syaoran es un niño malo, es un ladrón, porque le ha robado su primer beso y su corazón.

… Promete no devolvérselo en muchas eternidades, lo más probable es que nunca.

* * *

Hola. Segundo one shot de Sakura, y la verdad amé como quedó, me encantó, cosa que rara vez me sucede, espero que a ustedes les guste. En cierta forma la historia tiene que ver conmigo porque me encanta ser así y vivo en mi mundo de fantasía a esta edad en que todo ya es ver quien tiene el record de más novios a los 16 años, yo todavía espero por el que sea el mío.

Ya saben, una chica feliz es una chica con reviews.

**Madame Delacour. 16/03/10**

**REEDITADO: 08/01/11**


End file.
